Merry Christmas Warrior Cats!
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Three Different Warriors Stories In 1! Note: Some cats are made up by me, or some are in StarClan but, I wanted to use them alive again. :


Okay listen carefully! This is a special warrior's story requested by my cousin who loves warriors but not as much as me! The cat's will live with their families, and If I don't know who their family is I'll either guess or make one up. Even cats I made up will be in it! Okay also every cat will live in their own house just like us "Twolegs" do. Before I begin, the stories are different from the real warriors stories by Erin Hunter, (DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN WARRIORS!) Now onto, WARRIOR CATS CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 1: Mistypaw's Christmas Happiness

Mistypaw raced down stairs, a beautiful red bow was tied around her neck and it bounced as she jumped down the last stair. Her mother Silverstar was sitting on the couch with her father Viperfang, the two were shareing tounges as they held Mosskit close to them trying to get the kit to go to sleep. Silverstar looked at her young daughter and purred, nodding her greeting, while Viperfang just kept his eyes on Mosskit making sure she did not stir as the kit was finally asleep. Mistypaw padded over to sit on the couch next to Viperfang but, decided to sit on a red bing bag chair her blue eyes didn't leave the christmas tree as she noticed a large present under the tree. The silky blue wraping paper gleamed in the light of the christmas lights on the tree she wondered who it could be for. Mistypaw yawned lightly, her father's tail tip flicked her ear and she could tell it was almost time to open a present, first she had to wake her annoying brothers, Darkenedpaw, and Tigerpaw. This was the most special time for them now, they would be given their warrior names that Silverstar's great great grandfather set up for them, he would have sent them to Juniperwing who came by earlier in the morning with them writen down and slipped inside one of each of their presents. Her father leaned down and Mistypaw could feel his warm breath on her whiskers, "Go wake Darkenedpaw, and Tigerpaw my dear daughter." His mew came lightly as possibal so he wouldnt wake the youngest of the kits. She nodded racing back upstairs and entering the first room on the right, she nocked on the dark black and red door she could hear her brother Darkenedpaw stir in his bed as the young tom yawned loudly, anger boiled inside her as she picked the lock on the bedroom door with her sharp claws. As she opened the door she could make out the outline of the molted black and brown tom sleeping in a large bed with the covers over his head as he tried to hide the sunlight from his amber eyes she padded quietly over to the bedside and watched him, an idea awoken in her mind and she leaned in closer, "WAKE UP ALREADY DARKENEDPAW IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" She yowled loudly in her brother's left ear.

With a jolt of the tom's body Darkenedpaw shot up out of bed and topled over onto his sister crushing the small she-cat, Mistypaw found herself straining to breathe so she kicked her brother up enough for her to escape him with her back legs. Darkenedpaw looked at her with tired amber eyes, a smug look on his face as the tom started to giggle as if he enjoyed crushing his sister, more anger boiled inside her as Mistypaw fought back the erge to strike him with a sharp claw, instead of finishing what her father ordered Mistypaw decided to tell her brother to awaken Tigerpaw, besides she didnt wish to be crushed once again by a large tom. "Darkenedpaw go wake Tigerpaw now. I have to go help mother and father." The molted apprentice growled, and she guessed he didnt want to wake their brother either. Defiently, he padded from his room and padded down the hall way busting Tigerpaw's bedroom door open and the tom bounded inside followed by a large thump. Almost immedently Mistypaw knew her annyoing brother jumped on her other brother's stomach. She was thankful to be the oldest, and thankful to have another she-cat in the family as she stood at the edge of the stairs Mistypaw saw Tigerpaw pad from his bedroom followed by Darkenedpaw. "Comon mouse-brains." Mistypaw hissed angrily, padding back downstairs and entering the living room. Viperfang, Mosskit, and Silverstar were awaiting the three smiles on their faces Silverstar flicked her tail for them to sit around the tree. _Finally! We get to see what mother, and father has gotten us!_ Mistypaw thought, as her father slid a red present over to her witha blue ribbon on it. It was pretty big, Mistypaw read the label on the present and it said: To: Mistypaw, From: Silverstar. Mistypaw opened the present suprised to see a beautiful new sky blue scarf, she looked closely at a tag on it. _Could this be the tag with my warrior name on it?_She thought, as she picked the tag up in her paws, she read it carefully it said: In honor of Silverstar's great great grandfather's wishes you'll be named as a warrior with a name as beautiful and strong as you, Mistypaw you're name will be Mistypool. Silverstar will annnounce it one day later. Mistypaw's blue eyes were happy as she jumped up from her spot, "My warriors name is going to be Mistypool!" She announced.

Next up was Tigerpaw, the orange tabby tom opened his green present with his white paws, pride welled inside his eyes as he recieved the video game he was hoping for. Warriors Clash 2, the tom hugged Viperfang since his father's the one who bought it for him his green eyes didn't leave the video game afterward. What he didn't notice is the tag with his warrior name placed on it, Mistypaw decided to snatch the tag and read outloud the name given, "His name is going to be Tigerfang. Since his bravery and strength shines inside him." Mistypool announced looked up happily, Viperfang seemed to be most proud since his son's name was tought like his. "Mistypool, and Tigerfang... Darkenedpaw did you find out what your name will be?" Silverstar asked calmly, her son looked up from his new jacket reading the tag "My name will be Darkenedclaw. For my illtellgence, and speed." An amused pur came from Mistypool's throat the thought of Silverstar's kin saying Darkenedclaw was smarter then her mde her laugh uncontrolable. Mosskit was named to Mosspaw, she was the youngest of all four. Truely Mistypool thought of this as the greatest Christmas ever, she got what she wanted and a beautiful name.

Chapter 2: Stormfur's Mixed Christmas

Stormfur padded next to his sister Feathertail, his sister's kit's Moonkit, and Sandkit were playing happily along with each other, "Stormfur, where's Brook?" The queen asked, her eyes filled with worry for her brother's mate. She was expected Stormfur's kits too, so he could understand why she was worried, but they both knew Brook could take care of herself. "She's going to be here soon Feathertail." Stormfur mewed, pressing his muzzel on her head, Sandkit and Moonkit were playing with a moss ball, the front door of the house swung open and to their suprise Graystripe, Millie, Blossomfall, Brairlight, Bummblestripe, Mistystar, and even... Silverstream padded into the house smiling. Silverstream padded over to her daughter first licking the queens head "Merry Christmas Feathertail, and Stormfur." Silverstream turned licking her handsome son's head. This felt strange, having ThunderClan cat's here in their RiverClan home, did Mistystar really care that they had their family here. Stormfur knew it must've been hard for Mistystar not to have Oakheart her father, her mother Bluestar, or her brother Stonefur here for this christmas. But, this was an amazing christmas, it got better as Brook arived with presents for everyone. _Thank you StarClan. . ._ Stormfur thought.

Chapter 3: A Love Filled Christmas

Quickly, Firestar ran from his room all the way to his mates room, Sandstorm was sleeping quietly her beautiful pelt covered by the blue blanket she'd bought days before. He jumped on the bed making her body bounce from the power in his legs, she opened her pale green eyes stareing at him as the ThunderClan leader was mewling like a tiny kit "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" A purr rummbled deep in her throat, as she forced him off the bed with slight kick of her paws, "Firestar you're acting like Squrrielflight, and Leafpool did on their first christmas." A yawn erputed from her as she spoke, the two mates padded to Squrrielflight and Leafpool's room awaking their beautiful daughters. "Squrrielflight, Leafpool wake up!" Firestar ordered. At the sound of their father's voice the two young warriors jumped from their beds and raced out of the room, Squrrielflight nearly topled over Firestar in her mad dash to get to the christmas tree first. Leafpool, slowly followed her family wondering when Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Sorrieltail were coming to the house for christmas. Better yet, what about Brambleclaw? His mother was dead and in StarClan, Leafpool guessed that Brambleclaw missed Goldenflower, his father who's dead in the Dark Forest Tigerstar, and even his beloved sister, a ShadowClan warrior Tawnypelt. . . _The poor young tom has been hurt so much already, should he really spend today of the most important days alone?_ Leafpool thought as she entered the living room, her sister was already opening her gift from Firestar the she-cat seemed to be happy but, sorrow was in her eyes. Was she also thinking of Brambleclaw? The door opened as Cloudtail, Brightheart, Sorrieltail, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather padded inside the house bags full of gifts. Leafpool's kit's finally forgave her for the lies, and they've forgiven Squrrielflight too. Lionblaze placed a gift down under the tree so Brightheart could open it later, he placed it in a perfect place for her to see it with her one good eye.

"Um.. F-Firestar.." Squrrielflight mummbled under her breath, the flame colored tom gazed at her with loving green eyes. "Yes, Squrrielflight?" He replied. The young warrior looked out the window the snow was piled high, no kit's would be let out of their homes today intil the snow went down a few inches. "Have you heard from Brambleclaw?" She asked, a tiny smirk apeared on her father's face. He knew something after all! Sandstorm flicked her tail on Firestars shoulder nodding firmly, "Go ahead Firestar. Tell her." the tabby warrior hissed in his ear. As Firestar stood to his paws he padded toward the back door, lifting his right paw to touch the door noob, as the flame colored tom shifted his paw to door opened revealing Brambleclaw sitting in the door way. Leafpool looked to her sister, and nodded for her to go see the ThunderClan deputy. Squrrielflight rose to her paws and raced over to the love of her life, Brambleclaw lifted his tail up showing a mistletoe above both their heads, hot wirth embarsement Squrrielflight pressed her muzzel into Brambleclaws she listened carefully as Brambleclaw's breath was warm against her muzzel, she could feel their whiskers touching as he spoke "I love you Squrrielflight." A feeling raced in her body, something she hadn't felt in moons, Brambleclaws love was hers once more, now maybe they could have their own kits together, she returned the love as she licked Brambleclaws cheeck, "I love you too Brambleclaw." Firestar must have been feeling and thinking the same way Leafpool was, _Young love. Merry Christmas Brambleclaw, and Squrrielflight. And many more to come to you both as mates._

Well this is three good stories, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas to you all, and a Happy New Year!


End file.
